I'll Never Leave You
by vixie-2008
Summary: When the unthinkable happens to Sean...will Emma and Sean be able to pull together to save their relationship? I'm really bad at summarys'...I promise the story will be better...please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Sean Cameron walked up to his longtime girlfriend, Emma Nelson, that morning, before class started.

"Hey babe," said Sean in an intimate voice.

"Hi Sean, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Not too much," Sean said with minimal feeling.

Emma looked at her boyfriend and noticed his, usually vibrant, blue eyes, were dull and listless.

"You look tired, what's wrong," Emma asked, in a voice full of concern.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep," replied Sean in a rushed voice.

Emma took his word for it, and grabbed his hand. "Do you want to come over or something tonight, I'll ask JT, and Manny over too.

"Okay, sounds cool," said Sean.

"Well I better get to class bye," said Emma as she kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya," replied Sean.

Emma starts off towards her homeroom class, when she runs into Manny.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Manny.

"Nothing," said Emma, in a dazed voice.

"Em, we've been friends for way too long, for me to not know that something's not right," replied Manny.

"Well, I was just talking to Sean, and he seems so worn out. I'm worried about him," Emma replied.

"It's probably no big deal, maybe he just hasn't been getting enough sleep," answered Manny trying to reassure Emma.

"I hope so, Manny," replied Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sean, can you answer the door, it's probably JT, and Manny," Emma said from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Sean answered as he walked towards the door.

"Hey Sean," said Manny and JT, in unison.

"Hey guys, Em's in the kitchen, Manny," Sean said.

"Thanks, I'll see you two in a bit," Manny answered as she walked toward the kitchen.

Manny and Emma went into the living room and sat down between JT, and Sean. Emma laid her head on Sean's shoulder, when she realized she forgot the food.

"Uh, Sean can you help me get the food," Emma asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure," Sean replied.

Sean followed Emma into the kitchen when the room started to spin.

"Em, I....I don't feel so good," Sean blurted out as he hit the kitchen floor.

JT and Manny were sitting on the couch when the heard a loud thud and Emma screaming. They both got up and rushed towards the doorway.

"Oh my god....Emma, what happened," Manny screamed.

"I, I don't know...he just fell.." Emma answered in a scared voice.

"Go call an ambulance, JT," Manny ordered.

While JT, is on the phone, Emma starts to cry. "Em, it's going to be ok," Manny said, trying to comfort her friend.

"But, I knew something was wrong, I knew and I didn't do anything," Emma blurted out.

Just then, JT came in the kitchen and announced that the ambulance was on it's way.

"I can't take much more of this," Emma said, as she sat in the waiting room with JT and Manny. Why aren't they telling us what's going on?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pearson, are you immediate family?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend. His family doesn't live around here," Emma answered.

"Well are your parents here," Dr. Pearson asked.

"No, why...I don't get it...what's wrong with Sean," Emma babbled on.

"I'd like to call them so I can't tell them what's going on," Dr. Pearson answered.

By now Emma was irritable and upset. "Why can't you just tell me," she asked.

"Because, it's hospital policy," Dr. Pearson announced.

"Whatever, can I at least see him," Emma asked, impatiently.

"You can go in now, but your friends have to stay out," Dr. Pearson said.

Emma walks towards the door, and takes a deep breath before she walks in. As soon as she see's Sean she starts to cry.

"Babe, don't cry, I'm fine, see," Sean said in a caring tone.

"No your not," Emma retorted.

"Don't worry about me okay Em," Sean begged.

"I knew something was wrong, why didn't you just tell me," said Emma.

"I don't know. I thought it was just the flu or something," Sean said, sounding worried.

"I'm scared Sean," said Emma.

"I know, but it'll be okay, I'll be fine," Sean said, to comfort Emma.

With that, Emma crawled into the hospital bed, laid her head on Sean's chest, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you like this next chapter...with school starting up again, I'm not sure when I'll get to update...so just bare with me!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dr. Pearson waited in the hallway, preparing himself for what he was going to have to tell Sean. Finally, he gathered himself, and walked into the room.

"Hello Sean, Emma, Mr. Simpson, and Ms. Nelson. We ran the tests through the lab twice and they all came back with the same answer as to why you've been feeling tired, dizzy, and why you passed out tonight. Sean I'm very sorry, but you have leukemia.

"What, you can't be right, I was perfectly fine last week," Sean rattled off.

"I realize that this will be hard to accept, but there are many treatments to fight this," Dr. Pearson explained.

"Hard to accept... I'm 15, how can I accept this," asked Sean in rage.

"Sean, calm down a little bit. Dr. Pearson, can you be sure that he has leukemia," Snake asked.

"Archie, you being a survivor of leukemia, should know that we wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't for sure. We're positive he has leukemia, his white blood cell count has sky rocketed, with is the number one indication to leukemia. Now, I need to finish my rounds, I'll be back to talk to you," Dr. Pearson explained.

Dr. Pearson walked out the door, with Snake and Spike following closely, so Sean and Emma could have some time alone.

"Em, are you okay," said Sean in a voice full of concern.

"I can't believe this! This has to be some nightmare or some joke. It can't be true," Emma rambled on.

"But it isn't Emma, it's real. This whole thing is real, and you have to deal with it, and so do I," Sean explained.

Sean watches Emma, as she walks towards the window and tries to pull her thoughts together. He sees one single tear roll down her cheek, and he knows there will be more to follow.

"Em, don't fall apart one me, not now," Sean said.

"I'm sorry, but Sean.." Emma trailed off.

"No buts, Snake had cancer and he's cured," Sean said.

"He's not cured, he's in remission," Emma countered.

"Well whatever, he's better," Sean replied.

"Not everybody's the same, what if, what you die," Emma asked timidly.

Em, don't even talk like that, I love you and I'm not going to leave you, not now, not ever," Sean said.

**So what does everyone think? I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning, Emma went to school unwillingly. She had wanted to go to the hospital to see Sean, but Snake and Spike wouldn't let her.

"So what's wrong with Sean," Emma heard a voice ask. She turned around to see who it was.

"I don't really want to talk about it Spinner," Emma said.

"Okay, I was just asking Em," Spinner said.

"He has leukemia, okay, and he could die,"Emma retorted

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry Em," Spinner replied.

"Thanks Spinner, but I have t get to class now," Emma said.

Emma started off towards her next class when she saw Manny walking towards her. "How's Sean doing," she asked.

"I really don't know, he's taking it really hard," Emma explained.

"So are you, it looks like you haven't slept at all," Manny said.

"I haven't. I don't know what I'm going to do Manny," Emma said.

"How about after school we go over to the hospital," Manny offered.

"I'd rather go alone, he has his first chemo treatment today," Emma said.

"Okay, just take care of yourself," Manny said.

When the last bell of the day rang, Emma went to her locker and got her homework before she went to the hospital. After she got to the hospital, she walked into Sean's room and saw that he was asleep.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she whispered to herself.

"I'm not going to die," Sean said.

"I thought you were..." Emma trailed off.

"Asleep, I know, I was but I heard you walk in," he said.

"Sean..." Emma said.

"Emma please, can we have one conversation without someone crying," Sean pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"Don't worry about it," Sean said as he reached his hand to her cheek, to wipe away her tears. "I'm never going to leave you, no matter what," Sean said.

"But what if you die," Emma asked.

"I'll still be here, just not in person," he explained.

"Why did you have to get cancer, what did you do wrong," Emma wondered out loud.

"I don't know, the doctor's don't know and you don't know, it just happens," Sean explained.

"Will you let me stay the night with you," Emma asked.

"Em, I don't want any visitors anymore," Sean said.

"Why," Emma asked.

"Because the doctor said the side effects are really bad," Sean explained.

"But I saw Snake," Emma pleaded.

"Please Emma, if I want to see you, I'll call you," Sean said.

"I guess I better go," Emma said.

"Bye Em," Sean said.

He watched as the one girl he ever loved walked out of the room, with a heavy heart. He knew he had hurt her but he couldn't let her see him like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma is sitting in her room when she hears the doorbell ring. She bounds up the stairs and opens the door.

"Hi Em," Manny said.

"Hi," Emma replied, with no feeling.

"You look exhausted," Manny said sounding concerned.

"I haven't slept in three days, I keep thinking about Sean," Emma explained.

"He's not going to die Em," Manny said, attempting to reassure her.

"But what if he does," Emma asked.

Just then the two heard the phone ring, and Emma walked over to answer it, but her Mom got there first.

"Em, we have to go to the hospital," Spike said.

"Why," Emma asked. "Sean didn't want any visitors."

"He had a bad reaction to the chemo," Spike said.

"Oh my god, mom, what if he....."

"Let's go," Spike said.

Spike, Emma and Manny are standing outside of Sean's room, waiting for the doctor to come, each thinking the worst possible outcome.

"What's going on," Emma immediately asked when she saw Dr. Pearson.

"Well Sean had a bad reaction to the chemo as you know, and has slipped into a coma. We're not sure if he's ever going to wake up. I'm very sorry Emma," Dr. Pearson said apathetically.

"No, he has to be okay. We just found out he had cancer a week ago," Emma said.

"But, you all have to realize it was in late stages, we're not sure why he reacted to the chemo the way he did," Dr. Pearson explained.

"Can I see him," Emma asked.

"Yes, but I'll warn you, he has a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He looks pretty tough. His brother is in there now," he said.

As Dr. Pearson walked away Tracker walked out of Sean's room, and gave Emma a hug.

"He looks pretty rough Em," Tracker said.

"I heard, when did you get here," Emma asked.

"This morning. I talked to him right after you left, he felt bad about not letting you see him," Tracker said.

"Is it okay if I go see him," Emma asked timidly.

"I'm sure he'd want you to now," Tracker said.

Emma runs into the room, but stops dead in her tracks. How can my Sean look like this, she wondered. He had tubes everywhere, IV's in his arms, a tube down his throat. This wasn't her boyfriend. She starts to freak out and cry hysterically, just as Tracker and Spike come in the room.

"Em, calm down," Tracker said as he grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

"He...He....He's going to die isn't he? Isn't he," Emma asked with pure rage.

"Em, I don't know..." Tracker trailed off.

"He can't die...he said he'd never leave me. He said he loved me," Emma cried.

"Em, I'm sure he doesn't want to leave you. He'll keep fighting but there's just so long that he can fight," Spike tried to reason with her daughter.

"Mom, what am I going to do," Emma asked.


	6. Chapter 6

By the next day everyone had heard about Sean. "I can't believe it, a couple of weeks ago, he was fine and now he's almost dead," Ashley said to Ellie.

"I know, I should've went to see him, I mean he is my ex-boyfriend," Ellie said.

"El, don't worry about it, how were you supposed to know he was in that bad of shape? Besides, Emma should be the one with him now anyways," Ashley said.

"I don't know, I just feel kind of bad," Ellie said, staring into space.

Ashley turns around to see Craig walking towards her and Ellie. "Hey, me and the guy's have been talking about going over to the hospital to see Sean tonight," Craig explained.

"That's a good idea," Ashley said.

"Yeah, we thought it would be good to show Emma that we all cared," Craig said.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what she's going through. It has to be rough," Ashley commented.

"I'm sort of glad it's not me," Ellie trailed off.

That night, Craig, Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, and Ashley went over to the hospital to see Sean and talk with Emma.

"Em...hey," Craig said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Hi, thanks for coming," Emma said.

Craig let go of Emma and Ashley walked towards her and hugged her.

"I know we've never been good friends, but I'm really sorry Emma," Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley," Emma said, now being close to tears.

Jimmy, and Marco followed Ashley and all expressed how sorry they were. Then, Ellie was left.

"Um, Em, I'm really sorry," Ellie started. "I know I kind of well, hated you, but it was just that Sean left me for you."

"It's okay Ellie, I'm glad you're here," Emma said as she started crying.

"So can we even see Sean," asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, he's um, in a coma but you can see him," Emma explained.

Craig and Ashley went in, followed by Marco and Jimmy, and finally Ellie. She timidly walked over to Sean, and sat in a chair placed beside his bed and took his hand.

"I know you always wanted to be with Emma, and I used to be mad, but I forgive you now," Ellie whispered. After she said this, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Craig and Emma started to talk in the lounge across the hall. "Em, how are you doing, be honest," Craig said.

"I'm fine, couldn't be better," she said through tears.

"Come here," Craig said as he moved his arms around her and held her tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Craig let go. "We should probably get going, but listen I'm here for you okay," Craig said.

"Thanks Craig," Emma said as they walked towards the rest of the group.

"Thanks for coming you guys, it meant a lot," Emma said.

"No problem, hang in there Em," Jimmy said as he hugged her. The rest of the group hugged her before they left.

Emma hasn't slept in days, and hasn't left Sean's side for a week. She was sitting with him, when Tracker came in. She hadn't noticed anyone had come in the room, so she kept on crying.

"Emma...." Tracker said in quiet whisper.

"Oh, I didn't know anybody was here," Emma said, as she turned around and wiped her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep. Em, you've been here 24/7, you have to go home for a couple of hours," Tracker said.

"I can't leave him," Emma said through tears.

"Okay I guess, but you have to eat something eventually," Tracker said.

"I'm not hungry and I'm not tired," Emma said.

"I can tell your tired," Tracker said.

"I....I..." Emma said as she starts to cry even harder.

Tracker walked towards her and hugged her. "Em, you have to stay strong, Sean wouldn't want you to cry over him.

"I can't leave him," Emma said.

They sat there, for what seemed an eternity, when Emma felt Sean's hand move. "Oh my god, he's awake."

"Told ya, I'd never leave you," Sean said, in a quiet raspy voice.

"Sean, your still here," Emma said.

"Where would I go," he asked comically.

"Quit being funny," Emma said.

"Hey little bro, I'll leave you two alone for awhile," Tracker said.

"Hey yourself. Thanks," Sean said.

As soon as Tracker leaves the room Emma hugs and kisses Sean.

"Jeez, you would think you haven't seen me in months," Sean said.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Emma said.

"But you didn't. So where did all the flowers come from," Sean asked.

"From kids at school, they're really worried. Craig, Jimmy, Marco, Ashley, and Ellie, were here a couple of days ago," she explained.

"About me, they were worried about me," Sean said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, you've had so many people call," Emma said.

"Oh, um I don't want to hurt you or anything but can you leave for awhile, maybe ten minutes, so I can talk to Tracker," Sean asked, hoping not to offend her.

"Uh sure," Emma said.

Emma walks out of the room, and walks toward Tracker. "He uh, wants to talk to you," Emma explained.

Tracker nodded to Emma and walked into the room. "So, what's up," Tracker said.

"Tracker I know I'm dying and I know I'm not going to get better...so when I die promise me you'll help Emma."

"Don't talk so stupid Sean," Tracker said in mock anger.

"It's the truth, you know I'm going to die," Sean said.

"Your not dead yet, so stop talking like that," Tracker said.

"Just promise me," Sean said.

"Sure whatever," Tracker replied.

"Thanks," Sean said, as he laid back and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews...keep reviewing lol, it makes me know that I should keep on writing. In this chapter nothing much happens, it's more of a filler, but still review! **

"Em, he's positive he's going to die," Tracker said as he closed the door to Sean's room.

"What are you talking about," asked Emma.

"That's what he wanted to talk to me about. He wanted to ask me if I'd keep an eye on you after he died," Tracker explained.

"He's not going to die," Emma said in a firm voice.

"That's what I told him. But he doesn't seem to care what I think," Tracker said.

"Let me go talk to him," Emma said, as she started toward the door.

"No," Tracker said quickly, "He told me not to tell you. Just don't mention anything I said okay," Tracker said.

"Fine," Emma said quietly.

"Hi," Emma said as she walked through the door of Sean's room.

"Hey babe," Sean said.

"I can't believe your awake again. That was the worst week of my life," Emma said.

"You mean it was worse than when we broke up the first time....and the second time," Sean said.

"Yea," Emma said giggling." "Ten times worse."

"I love you Em," Sean said quietly.

"So do I, that's why I wanted to talk to you about something," Emma said.

"What," Sean asked.

"Maybe this is stupid because we're so young," Emma spaced off.

"What's stupid Emma," Sean asked.

"I thought maybe we could get married," Emma said.

"What? We're only 15 Em," Sean said with a shocked look on his face.

"You're going to be 16 next week," Emma countered.

"Emma we can't get married. Besides when I die you'll be a 16-something widow," Sean said.

"See I told you it was a stupid idea," Emma said, with a hurt look on her face.

"It is a stupid idea. Where did you get it from anyway," Sean asked.

"I'm sick of you saying I'm dying, I'm going to die. I thought maybe if we got married you'd forget about it," Emma said.

"There's no way I can just forget about it Em. The doctor came in when Tracker first came and he said they're stopping chemo because it's not helping anyway. They said I have three months to live.

"You have to tell them to keep the chemo going," Emma said.

"Emma, I know when I've lost. This is one of those times. They're discharging me in a couple of days," Sean explained.

"Oh, okay," Emma said. When Sean looked directly at her, he knew she was going to start crying soon.

"Come over here, and lay beside me," Sean said. "I love you Emma and nothings going to change that. But I can't change what's happening to me, not anymore. Nobody can, at least not now."

"I love you Sean, and I can't accept that...no matter what," Emma said.

"That's fine," Sean said. He thought to himself, "At least for now."

Sean and Emma had already fallen asleep by the time Spike and Snake walked into the room.

"I can't believe she's going through so much pain and she's so young," Spike said.

"I know, it's amazing how much they love each other," Snake replied.

At this, the two decided to leave the room, and talk outside, so they wouldn't wake the kids up.

"Emma is always asking me why Sean's cancer can't go into remission like yours but I can't answer her," Spike said with a look of pain across her face.

"We have to talk to her," Snake said.

"I know," Spike said quietly.


	8. Author's Noteplz read!

Hey everyone! I am soooo srry for not updating at all. I feel so bad! I promise I'll try to update this weekend and I hope I haven't lost all my readers because I'm a horrible updater!


End file.
